


Anywhere but home

by OuijaPlanchette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijaPlanchette/pseuds/OuijaPlanchette
Summary: Otogi knows that when he suffers at the hands of his abusive father he always has somewhere he can go. Jounouchi makes sure of that.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Anywhere but home

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try something different. This is dedicated to xDungeondicex and shunter_zzz on twitter, their passion for this rare pair is very cute.

Jou turned the key and stepped into his apartment, as soon as he was inside he kicked his trainers off and threw the mascot costume dog head he was carrying onto the couch. 

He'd bought the place a few months ago and already it was an untidy dumping ground. Washing was piled on a chair and there was last night's and the previous night's pizza boxes stacked up in the kitchen. He threw himself down on the sofa and leaned back, sighing as he finally gave himself a chance to relax. 

"What are you lookin' at?"

He narrowed his eyes at the mascot dog head, that stared at him with its hollow black eyes.

"Hi-ya!"

He karate chopped it playfully before sprawling out on the sofa and bringing his phone out from his pocket. His wallpaper featured a selfie with his best friends, the pretty smiling Anzu, the ever shy Yugi, grinning Honda with his arm around a laughing Ryou and last but not least Otogi. His Otogi. 

They'd been dating for a few months now and things had started to get serious between them. When he looked into those exotic emerald eyes and ran his hand through those unruly black tendrils, his heart always fluttered. Every moment with his Otogi was special. 

Two missed calls, one text message. 

Speaking of Otogi, it looked like his lover had been trying to contact him.

"Can I stay tonight? it happened again."

Jou read the text message out-loud and immediately his blood began to boil. That damn clown bastard had been abusing his son again. 

Immediately Jou text back. R u ok? Im here 4 u

Otogi, like Jou had an abusive father. But Otogi's bastard of a clown wasn't only abusive, but he was cold, unpredictable and manipulative too. Jou had been lucky to get a full time job that paid enough to get himself an apartment, but Otogi's father refused to let Otogi work anywhere but for him and he always took most of his money.

It was Jou's intention to get Otogi living with him as soon as possible, but it wasn't as easy as that when the pretty boy had such a cruel and manipulative father. 

Jou had been straightening things up in the kitchen when he heard the door of his apartment opening. He picked up the pizza boxes and moved into the living room with the intention of dumping them by the front door when he bumped into Otogi.

"Thanks Jo-...."

Jou dropped the boxes and pulled the dice wielder into his arms. Otogi flinched, bringing his hands up to grip onto Jou's shirt, he was in pain but the embarrassment of being coddled was worse. He pulled back from Jou, looking away from him and it was then that Jou saw the extent of the damage. 

Otogi had cigarette burns going up from his shoulder to his neck, a black eye was starting to form and he was covered in bruises.

"I'm okay, really. I just needed to get awa-.."

Jou hugged him again, pulling him close.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill that clown!"

"Jou, really! Cut it out."

He pulled back, wrapping his arms around himself and looking away from Jou, ashamed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here, I didn't want to worry you man but I got no place to go."

Jou silenced him by pressing his lips to his, Otogi didn't protest, in fact he raised his hands to Jou's cheeks and kissed him back. Jou walked him to the sofa, lying back onto it and pulling the other on top of him. Otogi arched his back, Jou running his hands down the curve of his spine then down to his hips, sliding his hands under his shirt. Otogi moaned against his mouth, melting against his fingers at the positive attention on his bruised and beaten body. 

It was Otogi who pulled away first, his teeth finding Jou's lower lip and biting for a moment. He lowered his head to the blonde's chest, sitting in silence and content with just listening to his lover's heart beat. 

"Take your shirt off."

Jou spoke, breaking the silence and Otogi paused and looked at him with a quirked brow. 

"You heard me."

Sitting up in the blonde's lap, Otogi narrowed his eyes at him before reluctantly obeying. He pulled the shirt up and off of his body, revealing exactly what Jou was hoping not to see.

His beautiful skin was littered with harsh purple bruises, there was even a bite mark and more cigarette burns. Otogi looked away, hissing between his teeth in pain as Jou traced the wounds and bruises with his fingers. 

"Sssh.."

He whispered, pulling Otogi closer and proceeding to kiss each and every wound with love and affection. Otogi closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing as those lips worshipped his damaged skin. 

"You're still real beautiful, you know that?"

___

That evening, after eating and some bad action movies, the two called it a night. Jou luckily had a double bed, which he and Otogi had shared before on previous nights in. After some cuddling, Otogi ended up pressed up against Jou's chest, hands holding onto him and Jou's arm wrapped around his smaller shoulders in a protective manner.

They were soon fast asleep, but it was then the nightmares started. 

Otogi was naked, forced into a corner and covering his face as multiple hands came forward. They grabbed him and spread him while he was touched, the hands became aggressive. First they pinched, then they slapped and finally they started to punch him. He could hear his father's deranged laughter, echoing around him as large blood shot eyes stared him down from the darkness. Those hands became snakes which bit into his flesh, his entire body convulsing as he tried to get away. 

He had started whimpering, but by the end he was screaming loudly and Jou was desperately trying to wake him. The blonde managed to shake him awake, those emerald eyes opening wide as he looked around in fear. His entire frame was coated in sweat but he trembled all over, turning his head and pressing his face against Jou's chest.

"It's okay..I'm here, it wasn't real.. it wasn't real."

He carefully sat himself and Otogi up, beginning to rock his lover and press his lips to his ear. He whispered soothing words, hands moving up to release his ponytail, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm here."

Otogi was traumatised and he remained silent, just clinging to Jou and closing his eyes tightly. Eventually his breathing slowed and he calmed, but he kept himself buried against Jou's chest. 

"Try an' sleep some more, I'll be right here."

The blonde reassured, continuing to stroke his lover's hair and back, remaining protective.

Eventually Otogi slowly drifted off into a light and pained sleep. Jou looked down at him, silently promising his Otogi that he would take him away from that place.


End file.
